Samus's Self-indulgent Skydiving Smut Story
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Yes I know it's not in character. No I don't care.


It had happened some time ago when Samus was off-duty after a mission. She had been forced to bail out in low orbit above a planet, and narrowly survived re-entry, falling out of control. She had an emergency parachute, but during the fall, it misfired and she had been wrapped up in the malfunctioning canopy. Samus had been able to free herself and land safely, but the experience had been an adrenaline rush, and thinking back on the moment, she wondered if it had turned her on...

Sometimes Samus fantasized about it; falling through the sky, being completely trapped in her parachute as she plummeted. Obviously, trying to live out this fantasy was ill-advised, and was likely to lead to a messy and painful demise if she ever attempted it. However, she found a way...

On a backwater planet, there was a secret facility with wind tunnels and other equipment for aerodynamic testing. If you had enough money, nobody asked what you were doing here, nobody recorded anything, and nobody ever remembered seeing you here. Most people used this place for black market weapons research, but Samus had other plans here. She had a good amount of money to spend, and was happy to spend extra for a chance to use one of these wind tunnels privately.

She entered into the wind tunnel's chamber, having stripped down from her power armor into her Zero Suit, which was snug against her figure with the tight blue space-age material. She was wearing a parachute rig of her own selection, with a harness that was nice and tight, pushing up her breasts and stroking at her thighs as she walked.

Samus pushed a button on a console, indicating to an operator in another room that she wanted the wind tunnel turned on. Huge fans under the floor started spinning, and it was like a tornado formed in the center of the chamber. Samus slowly and confidently walked up a metal staircase to the wind tunnel itself, her breasts bouncing and her hips wiggling as she mentally prepared herself for the fun she was going to have.

She entered the wind tunnel itself and pushed herself away from the staircase's handrails, going into the air current. The rushing wind pushed her into the air, and it was like she was freefalling through the sky, even though her altitude was barely changing at all. She laughed for a while as she posed and spun around in the air, then prepared to do what she came here for...

Samus turned around, facing up to the ceiling with her back towards the floor. This was not the proper freefall position; if she tried to open her parachute now, she would be above the opening canopy and she would be caught in it. In an actual jump, that would be extremely dangerous and likely fatal. Here, though, where she was only a few feet above the floor and wind currents were keeping her flying for as long as she wanted to fly?

Samus licked her lips, and reached back to deploy. The parachute blossomed open like a flower, then the flower became like a flytrap, swallowing up Samus in silky white fabric.

"Ahhhhnnn~~"

Samus moaned as she was engulfed in the parachute's canopy and it wrapped around her. The soft, smooth nylon of the chute wrapped around her figure, billowing and rippling in the air current. The chute wrapped around her breasts. The chute wrapped around her hips. The chute wrapped around her ass. The chute wrapped around her face.

"Mmmmmppphhhh~" Samus moaned more as she was consumed by the parachute. She slowy started to spin around in the air, and the billowing, whirling fabric looked like some sort of slowly turning drill.

It felt so good. It felt so, so good. Freefalling through the air, all this material rubbing against her body... if anybody could see her face right now, Samus was practically panting like an animal, and it was almost like she had hearts in her eyes. She couldn't resist the urge any more. She took one hand and started squeezing one of her breasts, and the other went between her legs, stroking her crotch through her suit.

"Ahhh... mmmmm...mmmmmmffffff~3" Samus was shamelessly touching herself as she continued floating in the air, the parachute twisting and folding around her lewd body. Her erotic moans were muffled as the material blew into her face, and her face imprinted itself on the material. Samus had a lustful smile as she continued fondling herself, imagining endlessly plummeting through the sky...

Samus allowed the parachute to engulf her, to trap her, to swallow her, to smother her... she couldn't stop masturbating shamelessly, and even though the material was pressed against her face and muffling her, she was moaning loudly as she brought herself to climax again and again and again.

Nobody would find out that Samus had kept on pleasuring herself until she passed out and that they found her unconscious in the wind tunnel, wrapped in her chute, with her eyes rolled back in her head and her body locked in a slutty double-peace pose.


End file.
